La Mujer de los Ojos Tristes
by Celine0292
Summary: Nunca sabes donde puedes encontrar el amor, ni cuando tu vida puede cambiar por completo.


**Hola! Este es mi primer one-shot sobre esta pareja, espero que les guste mucho! ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por leer! ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece.**

 **Quisiera dedicarle esta historia a mi querida amiga Lady Yomi. Gracias a ella, a sus mensajes de apoyo y su gran cariño hacia mi, reuni la fuerza necesaria para seguir escribiendo. Espero que te guste mucho esta historia querida! MIL GRACIAS! ^^**

 **La Mujer de los Ojos Tristes**

Se disponía a tomar el último vuelo con destino a Midgar, la ciudad en la que tenía que llevar a cabo su siguiente reportaje fotográfico para la revista de moda más prestigiosa del mundo, _Iconic Models._

Aunque recibir la invitación para posar en _Iconic Models_ la había hecho sentir dichosa, sabía que no tardaría en llegar: ella era una de las modelos más codiciadas del planeta y su rostro había sido portada de numerosas revistas, publicidad, perfumes, joyería…

Era conocida en el mundo entero. _Muy_ conocida. Cualquier maquillador habría dado su vida por colorear su rostro; cualquier diseñadora de modas habría peleado por vestirla con sus mejores atuendos y cualquier fotógrafo habría hecho largas colas para tomarle una simple fotografía.

Era querida y admirada por muchos y muchas, pero Tifa Lockhart no podía evitar sentirse _sola._

" _¿Cómo es posible estar rodeada de tantas personas y sentirme tan sola?_ " se preguntaba una y otra vez, al final de cada día. Cuando llegaba a su lujoso apartamento, no había nadie que estuviese esperando por ella. Ninguna llamada en el contestador automático de su teléfono. Antes, esperaban las de su madre. Pero con su fallecimiento, el teléfono sonaba única y exclusivamente para recibir contratos y hacer negociaciones.

Tifa miraba sus redes sociales una y otra vez. Personas sin rostro le decían todos y cada uno de los días del año lo mucho que la admiraban, lo mucho que la querían. Lo que darían por pasar un día a su lado. Y Tifa deseaba que alguna de esas personas llamase a su puerta y la invitase a tomar un trago de vino, con un ramo de flores en las manos. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría.

¿Había dejado de creer en el amor? Por supuesto que no. Para Tifa, el amor, por muy doloroso que fuera, ocuparía siempre el primer lugar en su lista de prioridades. Para ella, el amor era lo que movía al mundo a actuar, lo que hacía de aquella esfera gris y descolorida en la que le había tocado vivir, un lugar mejor.

Por supuesto que, en sus 27 años, Tifa había conocido el amor. Más de una vez, inclusive. Pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que no era feliz. De que no podía ser ella misma, sentirse libre. De que no podía crecer como persona. Y se alejaba. Ella ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un compañero de viaje, de vida, no alguien que cortase sus alas y no le permitiese volar.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de cuero morado, dándole un pequeño sobresalto. Leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir y sus bellos ojos rubí se empequeñecieron.

"Buenas noches, Tifa.

Cuando llegues al aeropuerto de Midgar, habrá un empleado de _Iconic Models_ esperando para recogerte y llevarte a tu hotel. Nos vemos mañana en el set para las fotografías, cerca de las 8 de la mañana.

¡Gracias!"

Tifa suspiró.

—

La llamaban _la mujer de los ojos tristes_ y desde que había leído esa información, no podía sentirse más intrigado acerca del motivo por el cual, recibía ese nombre. Ese apodo, por así decirlo.

Él era uno de los fotógrafos más reconocidos del mundo. Su nombre había aparecido en todos y cada uno de los reportajes más famosos de la historia. Pero, desde hacía unos años, había dejado de lado la maleta de explorador, los botines y los prismáticos y se había decantado por el mundo de la moda.

Él era así. De gustos cambiantes. No le gustaba estar atado a una idea fija. Él creía o, al menos, tenía la gran convicción de que el mundo evolucionaba constantemente y que las personas, como habitantes de él, también debían de evolucionar. Por eso, se autodenominaba a si mismo como un alma libre, con ganas de soñar. Y por eso, le gustaba cambiar.

Al principio, no se había sentido muy convencido de cambiar el arriesgado mundo de la aventura por el sofisticado mundo de la moda, pero fue uno de sus mejores amigos quien lo convenció para que tomase aquel nuevo rumbo. Y también el rostro preocupado de su madre cada vez que se marchaba a lugares recónditos y peligrosos donde era fácil perder la vida.

Desde hacía año y medio, muchas modelos habían sido fotografíadas por su lente. Había conocido a mujeres hermosas, algunas alegres, algunas más altaneras, pero sabía que en el mundo había variedad. Sin embargo, Zack Fair ya se podía considerar, entre sus amigos, el _soltero de oro_ por excelencia.

Pero, por supuesto que Zack quería encontrar el amor. No pedía mucho, alguien que le dejara ser libre y con quien pudiera crecer como persona. Alguien que lo quisiera. No pedía más.

Se dio cuenta, al mirar el reloj de su movil, que llegaría tarde a la sesión de fotos de aquella mañana, para la revista _Iconic Models_. Si no se daba prisa, perdería el último autobús y se vería obligado a adentrarse con su coche en la jungla mañanera que era Midgar y sus autopistas.

Salió corriendo de casa y bajó los escalones de tres en tres. Sin embargo, ni un solo mechón de su largo cabello negro se salió de su sitio. Se acercó a la parada de autobuses, justo a tiempo para ver como el autobus que el debía coger estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! - gritó, haciendo aspavientos con su mano. Tuvo suerte de que el conductor estuviera de buen humor aquella mañana y volviese a abrir las puertas del vehículo.

Una vez tomó asiento, revisó la información que tenía acerca de la modelo que debía fotografíar aquella mañana.

—

-Tifa, buenos días, ¿qué tal tu vuelo? - preguntó Danna Huge, la directora de _Iconic Models_ , mientras extendía una mano para que Tifa se la estrechase.

-Genial, muchas gracias - contestó ella, con educación.

-Pasa, ya el maquillador está esperándote. Es un placer para nosotros trabajar contigo. - dijo Danna, cortesmente.

-El placer es mío - replicó Tifa, con una sonrisa dulce.

Media hora después, Tifa ya estaba preparada para salir al set. Como se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, tendrían que patrocinar todas las tendencias que estarían a la moda durante aquellas festividades.

El primer vestido que lució Tifa era uno largo hasta los tobillos, con cola, de color rojo y escote corazón, que se ajustaba muy bien a sus curvas. En su pelo negro y extralargo, un broche rojo en forma de rosa. Estaba completamente hermosa.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado el fotógrafo? - preguntó la directora del reportaje, quien empezaba a parecer bastante molesta.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Ya estoy aquí! - dijo una voz masculina y alegre, entre jadeos.

Tifa miró en la dirección en la que provenía aquella voz y, sin saber por qué, sintió como su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal. Había estado frente a muchos fotógrafos, pero ninguno había sido nunca como aquel. Era bastante guapo, con los ojos de un brillante color azul y el pelo negro azabache. En la mejilla tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de cruz. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de la modelo era el enorme optimismo y alegría que irradiaba de aquel hombre, que podría ser unos dos o tres años mayor que ella. Se podía percibir que era un hombre de mundo, aventurero.

-Siento la tardanza, problemas con los autobuses - dijo el hombre, que comenzó a sacar rápidamente de su mochila la cámara de fotos y otros artilugios necesarios para llevar a cabo su jornada laboral.

-Hm. - dijo la directora del reportaje, con una mueca de desaprobación - Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Comencemos! ¡Tifa, por favor, colócate en el centro, si, justo ahí! Ya sabes, sigue las indicaciones del fotógrafo. Toma, esta copa de champán.

Tifa tomó la copa de champán entre sus manos, enguantadas y esperó a recibir las indicaciones del fotógrafo, algo nerviosa.

-Bien - musitó el fotógrafo, una vez que hubo ajustado la lente de su cámara - ahora quiero que te pongas de espaldas y me mires, con la cabeza ladeada. Pero, de manera natural. Siéntete libre. - le indicó, con simpatía.

La modelo asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pedía el fotógrafo. Se colocó en el centro del escenario y se puso de espaldas, girando lentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre y clavando sus intensos ojos rubí en él.

Zack miró por encima de su cámara, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, que tenía un sentimiento así. Una sensación de nervios, pero también, de ensimismamiento, recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando aquella hermosa mujer lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color rubí, su piel, del color de la leche y su cabello, larguísimo, era del color del ébano. No había visto una mujer tan bonita jamás. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era la tristeza que emanaba de su mirada. Se había quedado completamente impactado.

-Ejem - carraspeó la directora, frunciendo el ceño - Señor Fair, cuando usted quiera, puede hacer las fotos.

—

-¡Bien! ¡Hemos terminado por hoy! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Tifa, has estado bellísima, como siempre-dijo la directora del reportaje, mientras le tendía una botella de agua a la modelo.

-Muchas gracias - murmuró, con tímidez, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo.

-Descansa, te lo has ganado. - dijo la directora, mientras le tendía un abrigo a Tifa, dejándola sola.

Tifa se dispuso a marcharse a los camerinos cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Por favor…-dijo la voz, que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al fotógrafo, el señor Fair.

-¿Si? - preguntó Tifa, expectante, mientras sentía como su corazón iba cada vez más rápido.

-Quería…felicitarte por el gran trabajo que has hecho. - comentó él, con una sonrisa. - Me llamo Zack. Zack Fair. Mucho gusto. - dijo, tendiéndole una mano con simpatía.

Ella miró su mano fijamente, algo nerviosa y la apretó con cuidado.

-Tifa Lockhart. -se presentó.

-Te llaman la mujer de los ojos tristes - comentó él. - Ahora entiendo por qué.

Tifa lo miró, completamente sorprendida por el atrevido comentario del fotógrafo. Entonces, Zack comenzó a hacer aspavientos con sus manos, maldiciéndose a si mismo.

-Pe…pero, ¡no te lo tomes a mal! Yo…era sólo un…comentario, no quería ofenderte ni nada parecido…-musitó, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo negro, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lo ponía así con su sola presencia? - Soy un estúpido _"entromitado"_ …

Tifa lo interrumpió con su risa, una risa suave, pero sincera, que le había salido del fondo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué…ocurre? ¿He dicho algo? - preguntó Zack, cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Entromitado? Querrás decir… _entrometido_ , ¿no? - dijo ella, entre risas, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh, ah…¡eso! - Zack comenzó a reír también, a carcajada limpia - es que…cuando me pongo nervioso, no sé hablar bien.

-¿Y estás nervioso ahora? - preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

-Sí… _algo._ \- mintió él. Lo cierto era que estaba _bastante_ nervioso.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué? - indagó ella, divertida.

-Mmm…me suele pasar con mujeres impresionantes, como tú. - soltó Zack. Si algo lo caracterizaba, era su flirteo.

Tifa se quedó boquiabierta. No se esperaba que aquel hombre que parecía estar tan nervioso fuera capaz de soltar algo semejante.

-Vaya…pues, que pena. ¿Qué podría hacer para arreglarlo? - preguntó ella, fingiendo preocupación.

-Quizá podríamos ir a comer juntos y conocernos mejor. Sí, si nos conocieramos mejor…¡estoy seguro que se me pasarían los nervios! - propuso él, guiñándole un ojo.

La modelo lo miró fijamente, algo intranquila. ¿Comer con él? Apenas se conocían… sin embargo, había algo en él que la atraía, que le gustaba y no sabía el qué. Quizá aquello era una señal del destino. Quizá aquello era lo que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Quizá después de aquel almuerzo juntos, no tendría por que sentir que volver a casa era una tortura en lugar de un placer. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse, por qué no probar algo nuevo, algo diferente?

-Está bien - contestó ella, finalmente, con una sonrisa. - Me cambio y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Zack le guiñó un ojo y ella se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose enrojecer.

Quizá después de aquello, ya no tendría que ser nunca más _la mujer de los ojos tristes._

 **FIN  
**


End file.
